Meeting Dani
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: My version about how Rachel and Santana are going to meet Dani (a new character) in episode 2 of season 5.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Friend

"

**A/n: Hi guys, since I know Demi Lovato is going to be on glee as Dani, a friend of Santana and Rachel, I was dying to write a fanfic about their first meeting. On the same day I found out I started to write and now I've got finished it. It's a one-shot, so there won't be a following chapter. I think the only thing left to say is: Enjoy! **

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was shining and Rachel was in a pretty good mood. She walked out of NYADA after having dance class, and noticed a girl around her age, staring at the building. Why the hell would you do that? She decided to ask the girl herself. "Hello…Uhm… What are you staring at, if I may ask you?" Her dads always told her to be nice to people she didn't know, and she always listened to them. "Oh, hi there. I eh… I used to go to school here… before I got kicked out… And every time I walk by, I just stare and think back to those times, is that weird?" The girl looked at Rachel. "No, no, no, not at all. But why did they kick you out? I'm Rachel, by the way." "I'm Dani. Well that's kind of a funny story. Do you know miss Cassandra July?" "Yeah I do. She's teaching my dance class." "Oh well, when I went to school here, she was my dance class teacher too and we all kind of hated her… Yeah we hated her. Very much. I made up a plan so we could destroy her. I would say something rude, and then my friends would join and we would make her wanna run away, but my plan failed, because my friends didn't join me, so I was standing there, saying rude things to miss Cassie. I got kicked out, they didn't, of course, plus I know now how shitty my friends were, so I'm never gonna talk to them again. Ever." "Ouch… That must have hurt. I really hated miss Cassie too, but when I got a callback for the Funny Girl musical, she was suddenly very nice and supportive to me, and still is, ever since. Weird, hah? But eh… are you now on another university?" "No, and I'm not looking for one either. I'm so done with them! It's a waste of time, for me, at least. I just want to sing songs to people, and you don't need university to do that. I basically sing every Tuesday and Friday at a pub. It's only temporary, sooner or later I'll have to find something else, but I earn enough money to hire my very small apartment and to buy bread, milk, eggs, meat and that kind of stuff, every day. I am totally fine about my situation, yes." "I didn't ask you…" "Oh yeah, sorry for being a blabbermouth. Tell me something about yourself." "Okay. Since I was just a little kid, I've dreamed about performing on Broadway, so I followed that dream. This year is my second year here at NYADA. It's hard, but I like it. I live in an apartment with two of my friends: Kurt Hummel, who's also a NYADA student, but got permission to visit his boyfriend in Lima, Ohio for a little while, and I live with Santana Lopez, who came later dropping by, telling us she was going to live with us, so currently, she does, but she hasn't figured out yet what she wants to do or what she wants to become. Kurt and I are helping her, but till now, she still hasn't found anything right, what somehow has to do with music." "She could sing with me one time, to see if she likes it. Or won't she like that idea?" "Yes, she will, probably! Come with me, so you can meet her and ask her yourself, and have a drink with us." "I don't know. I barely know you, haha." "It's not a problem to me, and it probably isn't for Santana too. I think she would actually like you. You're so kind." Rachel smiled and Dani smiled back. "Thanks! Well, okay then, let's go!"

"Santana? Santana, are you here?" yelled Rachel when she walked into her apartment. "Yes, I'm in the shower. Almost ready. I'm coming!" they heard Santana say. "It looks so nice here, Rachel." "Thank you, Dani." "No, seriously, my place is a mess in comparison with… this." Rachel laughed. "It's messy here sometimes too, really." Rachel saw Dani wobble on her feet, and there followed an awkward silence. "Ohh uhm, take a seat, Dani, don't be shy! Act like it's your place, just… don't make it too messy, haha!" "I won't, I promise. I won't." said Dani and sat down on the couch. "Hey Rachel, who are you talking to and why got you back so late from-" Santana said when she entered the living room with only a towel around her body. She was surprised by the guest Rachel had brought. She was so stunning. "Oh hi, I'm Santana, Rachel's roommate." "Yeah I know, she told me about you. I am Dani." Santana gave Rachel a what-did-you-tell-her look and Rachel gave an it's-fine-Santana look back. "I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here, Dani?" "I-" Rachel interrupter her. "I met her in front of NYADA. We talked for a while and we got along pretty well. I invited her to come over, because she could help you." "Help me with what? I don't need help." "Santana, just listen to her!" Santana sighed and was quiet afterwards. Dani asked Santana about the singing. "No!" answered Santana. "I don't need your help, I can do stuff on my own! I ain't no fuckin' child!" "San, she's only being nice, you're over-reacting. You want this. I just know." Santana looked at Rachel with fear and she didn't know what was going on in Santana's mind at the moment. "Just give us your phone number, so I can think about it, okay?" "Yeah, that's fine." Dani said and gave them her number. Rachel and Santana immediately put it in their phones, so it wouldn't disappear, like the last time, when Rachel wrote Brody (her ex-boyfriend)'s number down on a paper and a few minutes later the paper was suddenly gone. "I'll get some drinks. What do you guys want?" "Red wine." "Red wine in the afternoon? I'm sorry Santana, but that sounds ridiculous to me." Dani said. Okay, Santana was officially pissed off by this miss I-know-it-all. "Rachel! Tell your friend to leave! Please!" "No Santana, shut up. What do you want to drink, Dani?" "Tea, please." "Tea in the afternoon? That sounds so ridiculous to me." Santana said with a childish grin on her face. "Santana I can hear you! Another comment and YOU have to leave!" Rachel said from out of the kitchen. "Yes miss, I get it!" Santana yelled and fake-smiled at Dani, who slided a bit away from Santana, who was also sitting on the couch. Santana just slided even closer to her to tease her. Dani looked mad at Santana which only made her laugh. "Look at you! I think you really love me, don't you?" Dani wanted to answer, but Rachel came already back with the drinks. "Santana, you're awful." "Some call me awful, others call me hilarious." "Drink your wine." Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed her glass. "So where are you from, Dani?" "I'm from Los Angeles, got raised by my uncle, because my parents died in an car accident, and when I finished high school I moved to New York. On my own." Santana applaused. "Wow!" she said, sarcastically. "Santana, stop! And Dani, I feel so sorry for you, you must have had a hard childhood." "Don't feel sorry for me! And are you kidding me? I've had the best childhood ever! We went to a theme park every summer since I turned 6, my uncle had 3 dogs, 5 cats and a rabbit, so there were enough animals around me, the neighbors had a daughter around my age, I had plenty of friends at school and I got to sing to him whenever I wanted, even when he was busy. So for me, he's like a real dad." "And now tell us the actual story…" Santana said and before Rachel could say something, Santana continued. "I'm sorry, but it seems like you're living in an oh-so-wonderful fairytale while my life's terrible. Can't stand the fact everyone's happier than me." "How can I live in a fairytale if I don't have a prince, or in my case, a princess?" "Oh wow, you're a lesbo too! Well, I guess your uncle totally accepted it, since he's apparently the best dad EVER!" Dani got tears in her eyes and Rachel sent Santana away to her bedroom. Santana sighed and walked away. She knew she crossed a line.

"Dani, are you alright?" "Do I look alright?" "No, but I thought…" Dani interrupted Rachel. "Just… stop caring about so much. I'm just some stranger." "Why? And no, to me, it feels like you're already a friend of mine." "Because… you are talking to a selfish liar. Santana was right. Not everything I told was true." Then they heard Santana saying "Ha, I told you!" from out of the bedroom but they ignored it. "What? You came up with the whole story? I can't believe it…" Rachel looked away in disbelieve. "I-I'm sorry, I always want to make it seem like I'm a happy girl with a perfect life, just to make friends easier. People don't like a friend who's complaining a lot. But the story didn't always work. Now and then there were people who found out it was fake, and they stopped talking to me. I hope you won't!" Rachel sighed. She still was progressing everything. "So… which part of the story is true, and which part isn't?" "My parents did die in a car accident when I was little, and I did got raised by my uncle. The other things I told… aren't true. My childhood was a living hell. My uncle treated me like a dog, so I couldn't wait to get outta the house. He also beat me when I told him I was gay." "I'm so sorry for you Dani! Have you ever reported him to the police?" "No…" "Why?" "I was scared…" "Scared of what?" "I was scared he would beat me again if he found out I called… So that's why I didn't." Come here darling, let me hug you." Dani came closer to Rachel and let herself get embraced, and she hugged back. "Thank you Rachel, you are amazing. I think we're going to be really good friends in the nearest future! But I have to go, a friend of mine is coming over tonight." Dani let go the hug. "Okay… You can come back whenever you want. We'll text you!" "Thanks! Goodbye!" "Bye Dani!" Dani left and closed the door. Santana immediately came back from her bedroom. "See, I was totally right! I always am! You should have listened to me." "Santana, stop. You were acting horrible. Congratulations on being right AND being mean at the same time, but you're not making friends with that. And why did you say no to her offer to sing with her a time? San, I know you. You'd love to do that." "I don't want to do that." "Yes you do!" "No I don't." "Yes you do!" "No! You're not me, Rachel. You can't decide on what I want and what I don't want to do." "Yes I know, but Santana, you've always wanted an opportunity to become famous. Well, this may be the start! I also don't understand why you don't like her." "I don't dislike her!" "So why are you being so rude towards her?" Silence for a couple of seconds followed… "That's because… I'm afraid I'm gonna be in love with her. I'm pretty sure I will if I don't make myself dislike her, ya know, because she's so beautiful and sexy and sweet and stuff… That's also the reason why I said no. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to cook dinner." Santana walked away and left Rachel in shock. She didn't see this coming. At all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprise

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments, they made me start to write the second chapter, so here it is! I really hope you like this one too!**

"Santana, wake up! You've slept for like 13 hours, don't you think that's enough?"

"Go away Rachel." Santana turned away from Rachel. Yes she has slept from 10 pm to 11 am, but that doesn't mean she had to literally jump out of her bed, like Rachel does every day. Especially not today. She deserved some rest to process everything what happened yesterday. Why has she even told Rachel the truth? She's not ever her best friend… but… who is? Everybody thinks she's a bitch.

"Santana, are you crying?"

Santana wiped away her tears really fast and turned back around. "No. Go away. I wanna rest."

"You can rest, but not here. Come watch tv with me, please. I promise I'll make you some breakfast."

"No Rachel, I'm not gonna do that. I know you're gonna ask me questions and I don't want that, so let me, please."

Rachel sighed. "Just come, Santana. You can't lie here all day."

"Yes I can. Watch me."

"No you can't. Come."

"No Rachel, I'm not coming! Go away! You're not my mom, you're not my friend, you aren't more to me than my roommate, so how dare you talk to me like you are?"

"San, I AM your friend and you know that. We've been friends since we were in glee club. Although we hated each other sometimes, yelled at each other sometimes, we actually get along. We ARE friends, Santana. You're just scared to adm1it that to yourself, because I'm way more talented and that must be intimidating. I am right, huh Santana? You-" Rachel got interrupted by a slap. Did Santana really just hit her?

Now Santana started crying for real. "I am so, so sorry Rachel, I guess you're right, I'm mean. I'm a bitch. I don't understand why the hell you wanna be friends with me. So… could you please go away? Please?"

Rachel just nodded slightly and walked away, but turned around in the doorway. "You really should send Dani a 'Sorry' text. Just saying." She heard Santana moan as an answer, and so, she walked further. She didn't wanna have more problems. She was going to take care of this day for Santana. She was going to surprise her. She was going to cheer her up. Only with a laptop, a webcam and a good friend.

"Hey Santana! Changed your mind?"

Santana walked out of her bedroom and rubbed her eyes. "I guess… but don't expect me to talk with you about yesterday. I'm just going to watch some movies I think…" She was still wearing her pajamas, but she didn't care. It was Saturday, and she didn't really have plans.

"No you are not."

"What?" Is she deciding what she wants to do? Again?

"First of all, text Dani. I bet you haven't done that yet. Then… I have a surprise for you."

"C'mon Rachel, you know I don't like suprises…"

"You'll like this one, I promise. Now, get your phone and text your future girlfriend."

"My future what? Shup up, Rachel!" Santana shook her head while she walked back and grabbed her phone from her nightstand and walks back. She saw Rachel sitting on the couch, and she didn't want her to watch while she's texting Dani, so instead of taking place next to her, she just walked to the kitchen and sat down on a chair next to the dining table. She opened 'create a new message', and just before she started typing, she realized she didn't know what to say. She couldn't just say: "Hey Dani, sorry for being mean yesterday, but that's because you're attractive and I'm scared I'll fall in love with you." No, that would be a TERRIBLE idea. That would be something Berry would come up with.

"And? Have you texted her yet?"

Santana jumped up from her chair. "Gosh Rachel! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Oh… err… sorry, but have you?"

"No, but it isn't your business anyway, so please go back to the couch, so I can text in peace."

"Okay… Just hurry, the surprise's waiting for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go. Tell the surprise to have patience."

"Alright, I will." Rachel gave Santana a wink and walked away.

Ugh, Rachel was acting insanely creepy. What's she up to? What if she invited some girls to strip in front of her? Or worse, what if SHE's going to strip herself? Oh god, just the thought of it was horrible. Santana rolled her eyes and looked back at her phone. What to text? Santana really didn't know, so instead of texting a long story, she just texted: _"Sorry." _She felt like she didn't have to include her name, since Santana's probably the only one who has to feel sorry for Dani. Her phone buzzed. A new message.

_Dani – "Who is this? Jack, is that you?"_

Oh, so there actually was someone who should feel sorry for her too.

_Me – "No, it's me, Santana." _

She immediately got a text back.

_Dani – "What are you sorry for? Is this about yesterday?"_

Of course this was about yesterday.

_Me – "Yes. I'm sorry I acted so mean yesterday. I have my reasons…" _

She sent the text although Dani probably was going to ask her questions.

_Dani – "Don't feel sorry for me. There are people who should have said that to me, years ago, but they still haven't. It's no problem you don't like me, but it may be nice if you have kept your mean words." _

Dani thought she didn't like her?

_Me – "But I do like you!" _

Okay, you really shouldn't have said that like… that. You waited a little and got a response 1 minute later.

_Dani – "You're mean to me because you like me?"_

Eh oh. She sounded confused. She must be thinking things. You response as fast as possible.

_Me – "No no no no not like that." _

Send. But… doesn't that make it even more obvious for her? She had to come up with something.

_Me – "I don't like strangers. I'm mean to them to see if they snap back, then it means they're like me. Mean. So I don't want to be friends with them. If they shut their mouth, it means they're like most of my high school friends, who are still friends with me. There's a big chance I become good friends with them."_

That was a total nonsense story, but it was her only rescue.

_Dani – "Was I like your high school friends?" _

Santana could hear hope in her voice, although they were texting.

_Me – "You were, yes. From now, I'll try to be nicer to you. Maybe I'll snap at you sometimes, but just… ignore that, okay?"_

_Dani – "Thank you so much, can't wait to see you guys again."_

_Me – "Why don't you come over tomorrow? I wanted to talk to you about the singing anyway."_

_Dani – "Yes, thanks! Should I bring some snacks?"_

Santana grinned.

_Me – "Only if you can miss it"_

She's never been so nice to people before. Actually… she has. To Brittany. To Brittany only. She couldn't deny she missed her, but having a relationship with someone who lives around the corner would be so much easier. Plus, what she has with Dani wasn't more than a friendship, and it probably won't become more than that, so it wasn't a big deal if she let Dani come over, right? Right?

_Dani – "Okay, see you tomorrow. Around 4?" _

_Me – "4's fine. See ya!"_

"Santana, why does it take so long, I-" Rachel walked into the kitchen and suddenly stopped talking.

Oh lord, she hasn't seen the grin on her face, right? Let's hope she hasn't.

"Santana, I know that grin. I don't know what's you're up to, but don't do something you're gonna re-" Santana interrupted Rachel.

"Dani's gonna come over again. Tomorrow." Santana let the grin come on her face again.

Rachel sighed. "Just… don't fall in love with her."

"And you care because…"

"You met her yesterday! And because…" Rachel wanted to walk back to the living room, but saw that Santana wasn't coming with her. "Come!"

"You haven't finished your sentence yet!"

"I will! Just come with me, Santana!"

Santana followed her to the living room.

Rachel directed Santana to the couch. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"Getting your surprise."

Okay, it's official. Santana's never been so curious as she is now. She usually hated surprises, but the smile on Rachel's face told her she's going to like this one. She watched Rachel walk away as she heard the doorbell ringing. Would it be… No, it couldn't be a stripper… right? Hesitatingly walked Santana to the door and opened it. Pff, what a relief, it only is the mailman.

"I have a package for Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry."

"Yes, that's us." Santana reached her arms out to get it.

"Miss, please, first sign here." The mailman pointed at the paper in his other hand.

"Give it to me." Santana grabbed the paper, signed it, and reached her arm out.

"Sorry miss, miss Berry has to sign it too."

"What?! That's bullshit!"

"Sorry miss. It are the new rules. I didn't make them, so please, don't be mad at me."

Santana eye-rolled. "Rachel! Come here!" She heard footsteps. Then she heard her putting something heavy down. Then again footsteps.

"What's up?"

"Hello miss Berry, please sign this paper too, like miss Lopez did, so I can go to my next address."

"But why? Isn't just one enough?"

"God, RACHEL! Sign those stupid papers! Please!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Where am I signing for, actually?"

"Rachel! Just sign! I want to know what's in the box!"

Rachel sighed and took the papers from the mailman, and signed it. Before she gave them back , she asked: "Do I know you?"

"RACHELLL! Give the goddamn papers back!"

"Okay." She finally gave them back. "But I do know you, right?"

Santana grabbed the package out of the mailman's hands and walked away with it. She didn't need to hear that conversation. She put the thing on the ground. There was a card on the package, so she found herself reading it before opening the package itself. The card said: "Hey, my roommates! Guess what? I'm coming home soon! I'm really having fun here with Blaine (and the others, but they aren't as important as my Blainey), but I miss you guys! To be sure you aren't bored without me, I bought you guys something. Go take a look! Love, Kurt."

Was this Rachel's surprise? Well, she had expected something bigger. But it's great Kurt's coming home soon! Santana couldn't wait to introduce Dani to him. Suddenly she realized she almost forgot to open the package. She got the tape off the box with her nails and then she was finally able to see what was in it. She opened her mouth to say something, but she heard the door close, so that meant the small one was back.

"What's in it?"

"Look for yourself."

Rachel walked a little closer, looked down and saw plenty of cd's and Dvd's. "Who sent this? Omg, there are millions of them!"

"Don't you know?"

Rachel shook her head.

"It's from Kurt. He sent it to us so we won't get bored. Or at least, that's what the card said." Santana handed Rachel the card. "I thought this was the big surprise you were talking about, but it isn't?"

"No, it isn't. Come with me and I'll show you."

Santana stood up curiously and followed her.

Rachel stopped in the living room and ordered again to sit down on the couch. The only difference from the last time is that there's a closed laptop on the tea table (that was also probably the heavy sound she just heard). But no, it's not a new one, it's the one they bought together when they just lived in their apartment.

"I still don't get it."

"Let me first finish my sentence, remember?"

Santana nodded.

"So, I don't want you to fall in love with Dani because you know her for only 1 day and-" Santana interrupted.

"Yeah I know, continue!"

"Well, the other reason is… Another girl's been waiting for you."

Santana frowned. She still didn't get it. Rachel grabbed the laptop and put it on Santana's lap.

"Open it."

Santana's heart bounces really fast as she opened it, because if she thinks what she thinks it is… she may collapse. She closed her eyes out of fear. She heard Rachel click on something, and suddenly she heard a very soft, familiar voice.

"Santana! You look so pretty! I've been waiting for you!"

Santana opened her eyes and saw a beautiful blonde who's staring at her with her sky blue eyes. She looked to Rachel who nodded. This was the big surprise. Rachel made her a Skype-account and searched for Brittany. For the first time in Santana's life you admit to yourself; Rachel is amazing. She's the best friend you can have.

"Britt! How long you've been waiting? Rachel wanted me to see you since very early this morning!"

"Yeah I've been waiting for a couple of hours, although I've waited for this moment forever. I really wanted to see your face again, Santana. In my heart you're still my girlfriend, but my head tells me all the time you are not, but I can't change how I feel about you. My head told me also you probably have a new girlfriend, so I shouldn't think about you. Is that true? Do you have one? I don't blame you if you have…"

"N-n-no…" Oh god, why the stuttering, Santana? She's not your girlfriend anymore, remember? You broke up with her. Santana looked over her shoulder and saw Rachel still standing behind her, watching along. Santana sighed and waited for Brittany's answer.

"Oh okay. I've missed you. I wanted to come over, but I'm so busy with MIT, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Britt. How's mit?"

"It's great! Hearing people say you're a genius is the best thing ever, and I totally forget people called me stupid. But nothing is the same without mister Schue and the glee kids around, y'know?"

Santana nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Santana, there's something I wanted to ask you since a very long time."

"Ask me."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

**A/N: So there's a little bit Brittana going on here… I'm actually a Brittana shipper, but don't worry, this story is probably going to end up with Dantana together. I'm already working on chapter 3! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter **


	3. Chapter 3 - An Annoying Berry

**Hey! Thanks again for the reviews! I'm very sorry you had to wait so long for another, but I'm also working on my other fanfics, 'cause I want to finish them properly to focus only on this fanfic (and maybe a new one) afterwards. So, that's my explanation, and now, take a seat and enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

What did she just ask? Santana's head was about to burst. She didn't know what to say. She missed Britt, but if she started dating her again, it would get even more confusing. "Brittany, I thought I've made it clear distant relationships never work out, and you're still in MIT, while I'm still in the most fabulous place of the world. Don't get me wrong, I do miss you, I really do, but I just think this is a bad idea."

It looked like Brittany was going to cry. What the hell has she done to her? Make it right, Santana! Now! "BUT, if you want, we can go out together, as friends. We can catch a movie or go to the bowling center. Or both."

It worked. There appeared a little smile on Brittany's face. "Yeah, yeah I'd like that. Only if I may choose the movie."

"Of course Britt."

Brittany's smile became even bigger.

"You have to choose The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, Britt!"

"Shut up Barbra Berry, Brittany can decide on her own, and by the way, that movie's not even in the cinema's yet." Santana looked behind her and saw Rachel's face turn red. Good for her. "Sorry Britt, my small roommate here loves to poke her nose into… well, everything."

"I didn't know there were living gnomes in your apartment."

She was just too sweet.

"No, I actually meant Rachel by that. How's Lord Tubbington?"

"He's fine, but he's still addicted to Cheetos and still smokes two packs a day… I heard."

"What? You heard? Didn't Lord Tubbington go with you?"

"Nope, no animals allowed in here. I'm very sure my parents take care of him very well, but I've got nobody left here. I'm very lonely sometimes."

"Can't you even have a goldf-" Santana couldn't finish the sentence, 'cause the doorbell rang. "Rachel, please, go."

Rachel sighed. "I'm on my way, boss."

Santana looked back at her screen and Brittany just sat there, smiling her most adorable smile.

"So, when and where are we going to meet up?"

"I can come on Wednesday, can you?"

"Next Wednesday? Yeah that's fine. Shall I pick you up at the train station?"

"Yeah that's great. Thanks, San."

Santana heard the door close. Rachel came back… with Dani! What a timing, wow!

"Hi Santana, great to see you again! I came back 'cause I think my scarf still lies here, somewhere…" Dani looked around and started searching.

Rachel decided to help her. Thank the Lord.

"Who's that, San?"

"Oh that's Dani. Rachel met her on Friday and invited her here. Then I met her too. She's nice." Santana looked around to see where Dani was. She was looking under a cupboard. "Dani, I want to introduce you to my friend, Brittany. Do you wanna come here for a sec to show her yo face?"

Dani gave Santana a quick smile and she stood up and walked to Santana. "Hi, I'm Dani." She waved and hung over Santana's shoulder. "Can you see my face well enough?"

"Uhm, Dani, you don't have to put your face that close to the webcam." Santana shook her head. Would she have never Skyped before or something?

"Oh, oh sorry, I don't know anything about computers or webcams. I don't have that. I'm not that modern."

"You don't even have a laptop? You've got to be kidding me. Right?"

"No, I don't. I don't have enough money to buy one."

"But you have got a cellphone. You do have internet on it, right?"

"Yup… but I can't really work with it."

"Santana?"

"Oh sorry Britt, I… I'm so sorry, I forgot about you! I'm such a bad friend…"

"I guess I'm just gonna continue searching for my scarf…" Dani walked away.

Santana smiled at Brittany.

"She seems very kind. I hope I can meet her for real someday."

Santana hoped she wouldn't. She would be around too and she just knew it would be very awkward. She couldn't just say that to Brittany, so instead she just waited until Brittany started to talk again.

"Do you want to help Rachel and your friend to find the scarf? I will wait. I don't mind. I've got nothing else to do anyway."

"Don't you have to study?"

"Oh yeah I've got that large exam tomorrow… So… I guess I'll have to go…"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks! Now go help your friends! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Click.

Santana closed Skype and turned off the laptop. "Have you guys found it yet?" she yelled, and got a "No, not yet!" back from Berry. She put the laptop back on the table and started searching too. She sighed when she found the scarf under the couch. "I've got it!"

Rachel came back running, while Dani just followed her slowly. "Where was it?"

"Just under the couch. Are you guys blind or something? I bet at least one of you has looked under here."

"No I didn't. Did you, Rachel?" Dani took the scarf from Santana, who held it out.

"I might have taken a quick look there…"

Santana sighed. Rachel always thinks she makes no mistakes, well, now here's example 1 she actually does make them. "You must have seen it, even if you have taken 'just a quick look'. You're bullshitting, Rachel."

"No I am not, I really didn't see the scarf. I'm the nice one here, remember? If I'd seen it, I would have given it to Dani immediately."

"I have given it to her immediately, so you're actually saying I'm nice too, dwar- I mean- Rachel."

"You were about to call me something Santana, see, I'm always right. I'm the nice one."

"Fuck you Berry, dig a hole and climb in it, cuz nobody cares."

"I guess I'll have to go guys. See ya."

"No, wait Dani, I wanted to talk with you about the singing…"

"Now is not the time Santana, and by the way, I'm coming over again tomorrow, remember?"

Santana and Rachel looked at each other. Forgotten…

"Oh yeah of course! See ya!"

"Don't beat each other black eyes, okay?" Dani walked out and closed the door before they even could answer.

"Omg Rachel, it's totally your fault she's gone now!"

"What? No! I wasn't the one swearing! I wasn't about to beat you!"

"I wasn't about to beat you either! But you were yelling along and you were trying to be the smart one, but as always, you failed. If you want Dani to become a good friend of yours, you have to change that. You'll have to say she's right, sometimes, when she isn't, okay?"

"Okay, but if you want Dani to become one of yours, you have to scream and slap and swear less, or better, not. Okay?"

Santana lauged. "Like I'm ever going to hit Dani, haha, what a joke. I wouldn't even dare to touch her pretty face!"

"You would."

"No Rachel, I don't want to hurt her!"

"But you do wanna touch her pretty face with your lips."

"Oh shut up miss Little."

"I am speaking the truth!"

Fucking Berry.

"Oh yeah? Well, Dani's NEVER going to like me anyway, so there isn't even a chance that's gonna happen. I'm just realistic."

"No, you're so negative! Sometimes things turn out differently, so don't stop believing, pal."

Santana couldn't hold in her laugh. Rachel really sounded like how her mother was talking to her ages ago. "I bet I'm never going to change. So I'll always stay a bitch. So, conclusion: Dani will never like me."

"Maybe Dani likes bitches?" Rachel tried.

That made Satana laugh though. "That would make my life." Santana meant it when she said that.

"C'mon, let's choose a movie from the box Kurt sent us!" yelled Rachel excitedly.

Santana crossed her fingers. Please, let there be no Funny Girl movie in it! She's seen that movie way too much with Rachel. She already pukes of boredom when she only sees the cover of the DVD!

* * *

"Wake up, Santana! It's Sunday! You know what that means!" Rachel pushed her a few times.

"No I don't. Go away!"

"It's the only day you make breakfast! But more important, Dani's coming over today, remember?"

Oh crap. She forgot about that. Again.

"C'mon, stand up, dress yourself up like a superstar and you're ready. I might wanna help you with-"

Santana interrupted Rachel. She got tired of all the blabbering. They didn't watch Funny Girl yesterday, but West Side Story, also a boring movie. While she almost fell asleep, Rachel kept talking about how bad she felt for Maria after Tony's death. "No, Rachel, I can do it myself. Can you make breakfast today? I don't feel very well…"

"Aww, THE Santana Lopez is nervous!"

Santana gave her a face.

"Oh well, sorry, but I just know when you're nervous. It's cute. But yeah, I can make breakfast this time. No biggie." Rachel walked out of the bedroom.

She called her being nervous cute? Oh please…

"It's not cute!" Santana yelled, with a "Yes, it kind of is!" as Rachel's response. She'd love to get out of her bed, race to Rachel and beat the crap out of her, but she was too tired, and Dani would be so disappointed if she heard. Santana decided to stay in bed for another 10 minutes. The reason? Honestly? She was scared of what was going to happen this day…

* * *

Santana opened her eyes after a suppost-to-be-10-minute-sleep. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand to see the time. Holy shit, it was already 1 pm, Dani was coming over at 4! Santana still had to get changed and have breakfast! She quickly got out of bed and opened her wardrobe. She got a little panic attack: what the fuck was right to wear in a situation like this?! A skinny jeans was just too casual but a shiny dress was just too much. Just because she didn't much time, and yeah, only for THAT reason, she called Rachel for help. She hasn't got the best fashion taste, but she was a fast decider.

"Yeah what's wrong San- Oh you still haven't found what to wear, have you? Do you want me to help you choose?"

Santana almost wanted to say no because of her own 'wisdom', but she had not much of a choice. "Guess so."

"Did you already have something in mind?"

"Yeah, I thought I could wear a black skirt, black heels, a yellow top and some accessories."

"No, no, no, that's too cliché and too easy outfit. That black skirt's fine, but choose a red top instead of yellow, because it isn't summer anymore, and choose your royal blue heels, so it looks like you're full of get-up-and-go. And that's true."

"Since when do you know… such things?"

"Since I got a Vogue magazine from Kurt a few weeks ago. But do you like my idea?"

"Yeah I actually do, miss bossy pants, so I'm now going to try it on, so could you please leave?"

"Can I do your hair?"

"Rachel! I asked you something?!"

Rachel raised her hands like she had forgotten. "I'm already going."

* * *

"Wow Santana, you look so stunning! I told you this was the right choice!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, but don't I look too big in this? Doesn't it look like I have a giant ass in this skirt? And what if I fall over this heels? And-"

Rachel interrupted Santana. "Santana, stop stressing! You look great and you've always been able to walk on heels as high as the Eiffel tower. Calm down, relax. It's gonna be okay. Can I do your hair now?"

Santana sighed. "Yeah fine, but don't ruin it, please. I trust you with this, so if you do mess it up-"

"What? What happens then?"

"I- you- eh… Then I blame you if Dani totally avoids me… or something."

Suddenly Rachel started laughing like an idiot. Like really, really loud. "Ooh, now I'm scared. You used to have better confrontations, San. Maybe you've been changing a bit since you met Dani."

Santana really wanted to punch her right now, but she held herself in.

"Okay, it's done!"

"Gosh lazy Streisand, it took you 1 fucking hour! Now I've only got 1 hour and a bit left!"

"Just look in the mirror, ma queen Lopez, you'll love it."

"I hope so, especially for you, if you don't want to be yelled at." Santana walked to the nearest mirror and looked at herself. The hair was awful! She looked like freaking queen Elizabeth! "RACHEL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"But-"

"No buts, no ifs, this looks HORRIBLE! Get it out! Now! GET IT OUT!"

"No Santana, it looks fantastic and there's not much time left, and I want you to eat in that time. Or else, you'll starve. I'll make you something." Rachel walked away to the kitchen.

"Stop! You can't do that! You're torturing me! Blackmailing! How dare you do that, Celine Dion?"

Rachel stood still and turned around. "I just don't want you to die, at least, not yet. You must have kissed Dani, then you can." She joked.

"Damn it, Rachel! You can't stop about that, can you? And by the way, I'm already dying. Yes you've heard it right. Because of this AWFUL haircut!"

Knock. Knock.

No way. No freaking way. This can't be Dani. Right? A nightmare was going to start in 3… 2… 1…

* * *

**Alright, that was it for this time! Since I haven't written the next chapter yet, it might take a while before I'm able to post that one. If you have any ideas what is going to happen next, leave a review or send me a pm on twitter (link to my twitter profile is in my bio) and I might put that into the chapter. You can also just leave me a review to just let me know what you thought of this chapter, because reviews really cheer me up and they are a really good motivation to continue writing! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
